Gunpowder&Lead
by ZombiefiedInsomniac
Summary: When Haruhi's astranged Friend from America shows up at Ouran, bringing with her enough attitude to drop a Sumo Wrestler. The Host Club are in for a Surprise when she decides to Take Haruhi Back with her! Along with to members of the Host Club. It's not that I don't like Tamaki, I just don't find his princely nature appealing.
1. Chapter 1

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Secrets

It was a quiet day in the host club, save the loud rambling from a particularly obnoxious violet eyed blonde, who at this moment was chasing two red headed twins around the club room.

"You evil Doppelgangers! How dare you touch My Daughter like that!" Tamaki shouted as Hikaru and Kaoru , who were laughing and running away as fast as they could.

"Tamaki-senpai, they weren't molesting me. All they did was hug me, all be it was more suffocation." Haruhi said as she smiled, she had missed this since the club had gained the arrival of what can only be described as the 7 rings of Hell. (and maybe a little extra.)

As if on cue, a girl with bouncy blonde curls, and boobs that looked as if they were made of plastic and then super glued on. They didn't move, jiggle or even bounce, they just kinda stayed in place. '_probably fake, as to why she would need fake tits is beyond me.'_ Haruhi thought disgusted at the blonde that came strutting up to Tamaki, in her banana yellow monstrosity.

"Tamaki, remember you were supposed to help me prepare tea in the kitchen." Came her sickeningly seductive voice, which was high pitched, and utterly annoying.

Tamaki stopped chasing the twins and bounded right up to her.

"Of course Ayame, I completely forgot." And with that they made their way into the pantry where Tamaki then shut the door, and in the dim silence that followed they heard the lock 'clink' into place.

The minutes that followed were filled with moans of "Yes!", "Harder" ,"Faster" "Tamaki More~!" all the loud shouts belonging to Ayame as the sounds of moans and groans were heard.

Haruhi looked away and tried desperately to control herself. She felt betrayed, Tamaki had become aware of her feelings before Ayame had arrived, and he had said he felt the same way. But now she was unsure of his words, she knew that the beautiful doe eyed blonde that had waltzed into their lives had taken a hold of his heart and was not letting go of it.

"Excuse me but I think its time I leave." Haruhi said as she stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag.

The twins weren't paying attention to her, and were ignoring her. While Kyouya typed away on his laptop.

The only ones who noticed her were Huni and Mori, who stood up as well and walked over to her.

"We will take you home Haru-chan!" said Huni who smiled at her taking her hand and walking with her out of the building.

"hn." Came Mori's reply as he followed them out.

"Oh Haruhi, your request quota wasn't met yesterday. So I'm adding it to your debt." Came Kyouya's cold voice, over the past couple of weeks he had been cold to her and only polite around Ayame.

Haruhi stifled a sniffle as she was pulled along by Huni.

"Bye Haruhi." The twins said with disinterest as they played video games.

"Aren't you guys going to my house to study?" Haruhi said.

"No," Kaoru started.

"Were going to Ayame's house, she said she would help us study, and she's a lot more fun." Hikaru finished.

As they said that Haruhi felt her heart break in two, with that she broke into a run and was out of the room in record time. The whole time tears stung at her eyes and some escaped in a cascade down her cheeks.

'_What did I do to deserve this…why are they so cruel to me all of the sudden.' _Haruhi thought bitterly as she ran into the garden maze, towards the gazebo.

~back in the host club room~

Huni walked calmly up to the twins and stood in front of them glaring, his demon aura seeping out of him as he mentally raged.

After a couple minutes the twins looked up to be greeted with a very pissed of Haninozuka, with a equally miffed Morinozuka standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's your problem Huni-senpai." Hikaru asked.

"My Problem…Hmmm let's see." Huni started his arms crossed.

"As of right now I have lots of problems. For instance Tamaki's lack of fucking courtesy towards Haruhi, or Kyouya's being a completely Asshat for the past month! And on top of that the fact that Haruhi's best friends just _**Made…Her…Cry…"**_ Huni said the last bit with so much venom that even the 'Shadow King' shivered in fright.

Huni wasn't the sweet innocent boy they knew before, he was 'Low blood Pressure Demon' mixed with something along the lines of Satan himself.

Tamaki and Ayame walked out of the kitchen a soon as Huni had finished his sentence, Tamaki walked over and sat on the couch beside the twins with Ayame sitting next to him.

"Huni-senpai, why are you angry? Do you want me to help you with anything?" came Ayame's voice.

Shut it Bitchtits! And keep your skanky ass to yourself! You're just as much the reason for Haruhi's tears as the twins, Kyouya and Tamaki!" Huni said enraged at the mere suggestion of doing dirty things with the slut.

"Huni-Senpai! Be respectful! She is after all a lady! We do not treat ladies this way!" Tamaki said standing up with an angry expression on his face.

"I see no Lady" Mori said darkly from his position beside Huni.

"All I see is your whore, Tell me Tamaki. Is she really that special to you, that you trashed Haruhi. Just moments ago Haruhi's spirit broke, and her heart shattered when she heard that door click and don't think we didn't hear your moans and groans. Not only that her friends have discounted her and are no longer talking with her, or even being polite. If anything you are all just royal Assholes for hurting her, Tamaki, you're a major Fuckface for sleeping around with Ayame, and the twins for dropping her like a rock once they found a new toy. Kyouya you aren't as bad as the rest but your being pretty shitty towards her, you used to have interesting conversations with her, and adding to her debt didn't cause her pain, just annoyance. It was like your personal joke between you two, and now it's the rope you're hanging her from. She's our friend and all of you have hurt her in more ways than one." Mori said to them his every word stinging them like wasps stabbing at their skin with invisible stingers.

All except Ayame of course, she was astonished but she fumed to herself. She thought she had all of them wrapped around her little picky, well except Kyouya and Tamaki. But They were definitely wrapped around something of hers.

~With Haruhi~

Haruhi ran as fast as she could in the maze, until she tripped and fell to her knees.

The dam broke and hot tears streamed down her face, as pulled her knees to her chest and just sat there.

She didn't notice anyone behind her before, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to be greeted with a woman with flawless peach colored skin, who looked to be in her early twenties, with freckles all over her, and her waist length red tinted Ebony hair in elegant curls and her bangs were half white curled rockabilly style, she also had a thick streak of white on the right side, with a skeleton hand clip pinning back her right side of hair.

Her most dazzling feature were her eyes, they were a brilliant shade of jade green.

She wore black eyeliner in a cat eye style, with bright red lipstick, and her nail were a bit long and painted bright red. That went perfectly with her tight slightly short white t-shirt that had a faded union jack on it the front, and a low v-neck that stopped halfway down her boobs, showing off just how much cleavage her double D sized boobs could produce.

Around her slim waist was a thick leather belt with a large silver belt buckle that was a skull with two guns behind it; She had slightly large hips and Bum. The woman wore dark blue skinny jeans that were rolled up an inch below the knee, and scuffed at the knee. She had bright red 5 inch stiletto heels, two silver hoop bracelets, a necklace with a large anchor on it (resting above her breasts), a silver spike in her left eyebrow, and large silver hoop earrings.

((Jeanie is the goddess of wearing High heels, she can wear then in grass, mountains, anywhere because she is awesome like that.))

On her right arm was a pinup girl tattoo with the 'Lucky 13' logo underneath on a ribbon. On her right hip going a little bit up her side and past her hip are three large flowers; a large blue Petunia, a larger sunflower, and a large baby pink Carnation, as well as a couple lily of the valleys mixed in subtly.

On her left shoulder there are three flowers as well, a Red Rose, a White and Pink tulip, and a white lily.

In the middle of her back she has a Large Cross covering her entire back, it was chipped at some edges and looked a bit weather beaten with thorned vines climbing it with Red roses.

Etched into the cross beam of the cross is 'Brave Heart', with a life and death date underneath it.

"Rue, Sugarpie, are you okay?" the woman said, her voice had a sweet Texan twang to it as she spoke. (Shes a Texan! That explains the big bozangas, and the large belt buckle!)

"J-Jean…Oh Jeanie!" Haruhi shouted and she jumped and hugged the woman, who hugged back and patted her back as Haruhi cried. Haruhi was a bit shorter then the woman, so when she hugged her she rested her head on the woman's shoulder as she cried.

"Come on Sweety, Tell 'Mama' Jean what happened." Said Jeanie.

"Everyone has turned a-against m-me…and T-Tamaki has been fucking Ayame since the week after she first arrived..." Haruhi said, stuttering every once in awhile as she was racked with sobs.

"Oh Honey…What about Huni and Mori? The last time you spoke to us they were right there with you." Jean said as she continued trying to sooth the sobbing girl.

"They haven't but it's only a m-matter of t-time. H-Hikaru and K-Kaoru won't hang out with me like we use to, and Kyouya is so cold and heartless. It's like I might as well be a g-ghost." Haruhi said as she calm downed a bit, she just continued hugging Jean who gladly obliged and held her.

"Don't worry Sweety, I'm sure Huni and Mori won't leave you, as I recall you saying, they counted you as their younger sister. I don't think they would hurt someone that close to them. Now about Ayame, Don't you worry 'bout a thing Sweety, 'Mama' Jean is gonna teach the little skank-a-muffin a lesson in manners. Now come with me, the boys are waiting for us outside the maze." Jean said as she, released Haruhi and held her chin up.

"Now don't cry Sweety, you're going to make your beautiful eyes all red and puffy." Jean said with a smile, as she took out a handkerchief and dabbed away Haruhi's tears.

"That's better, You look as pretty as a daisy." She said smiling as she ushered Haruhi out of the maze.

What will Happen Next! And Who are 'The Boys'!

Find Out Next Time!

Your Faithful Writer,

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Chapter 2

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 2 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Goodbye Ouran!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I only own the OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

When they exited the maze they were greeted by two boys, one who was a child and the other who was early 20s.

The 21 year old was 6'4", and he had tan skin. His hair is blonde with black bangs, in a short fo-hawk style. He wore black converse, dark denim jeans, and a white T-shirt with a dragon on it. On his right arm he had Chinese symbols for 'wisdom' and 'strength'. He was slim with a bit of muscle.

Holding onto his hand was a four year old boy who had short curly black locks, slightly tanned skin and a heavy dusting of freckles on his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a vibrant shade of teal, which seemed to light up once he saw his mother and his aunt come out of the maze. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt that had Pikachu on it, his shorts ended at his knees and were dark blue. He wore simple sneakers, the lace on one was about to become undone throughout his excited jumping up and down and waves to his mom and aunt.

"Auntie!" said the little boy, giggling as he let go of his father's hand and ran over to her, Haruhi bent down and scooped him up and hugged him.

"Hey little man! How have you been?" she said as she sat him on her hip and listened as he went on about the really cool dinosaurs that His Uncle Mark had taken him to see, and how he got to see one of them up close.

"Wow! I'm so jealous! One day all of us are going to go visit the dinosaurs so that I can see them too! Alright buddy." Haruhi said as she high-fived the cutie. He then hugged her and she set him on the ground.

"Hey Rue, how have you been?" said the Blonde haired guy, hugging her gently.

"Hey Mark. I've been a bit down, but with you guys here I'll be fine. How have you been?" said Haruhi as she watched Jeanie pick up the little boy and place him on her hip easily.

"I've been busy with finally fixing up that broken down Impala in the back; all it needs is some new tires and a good paint job now. I finally found a couple part replacements for it." Said Mark as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's Awesome Mark, good to see you finally went ahead with it." Haruhi said as lightly punched his arm and giggled with he swung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her again.

"Oh how I missed you Dear Haruhi! How could you leave me alone with those Big Mama, Jeanie, and her devilishly adorbs Baby! How could you be so CRUEL! So cruel…I was an alone uncle for so long…" at this point he was sobbing dramatically and he fell to his knees and hugged her legs, Haruhi just gave him a very withering glare as he continued his shenanigans.

"Mark, I had to go to school remember. You know that things that comes with a degree. I mean I'm 18 now so I'm in my last year, thank god. I just want school to be over so I can get the fuck out of Japan." Haruhi said, as she crossed her arms.

"I thought you liked it here in Japan, durin' our skype chats, you told us all about how happy you were, you even had Huni and Mori with ya'." Mark said as he looked up at Haruhi.

"Right now Haruhi is goin' through what's known in the business as Heart Break, Tamaki has been Sleepin' around with a girl in the club. I say we go in a teach them a lesson on Mannas'." Jeanie said as she set her son onto his feet and held his hand and walked to the club like a woman on a mission.

"Might as well follow after her, Lord knows what damage she will cause if she gets angry with the guys." Haruhi said as she and they raced after her.

They caught up with her as she neared the door, when she got there she furiously pushed open the doors and strutted in with confidence rivaling that of a politician; her hand elegantly on her right hip.

"Excuse me Miss, we are closed." Said Kyouya as he walked over to her.

"I would hope so, Because what I'm about to say shouldn't be heard by your customers." Jeanie said as she stood,her eyes catching those of Ayame.

"Who are you?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses up; a slight glare of light flashed off his glasses.

"I'm Jeanelle Bellmont, everyone calls me Jeanie though. Who are you?" Jeanie asked as she watched him carefully.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori." He said, Jeanie's eyes narrowed.

"So you are one of the boys who hurt Rue, I would have expected the slime to look greener but I guess pitch black isn't such a bad color either. Eitha' way Karma is going to slap you a good one." Jeanie said as she glared at him and crossed her arms, causing a slight movement in her breasts.

She felt two pairs of arms in-circle her, and one was dangerously close to her left breast.

"We never thought Haruhi had any female friends-" one started.

"Especially developed friends." Finished the other.

Mori picked them both up by their collars and lifted them into the air and away from her.

"Darlin' let them go, their just Dummies. Besides, I won't have you doing that in front of Eli. You know my rules." Jeanie said, with hands on hips and her smooth smile, laced with arsenic.

"Yes Ma'am, just call me if you need me." Mori said as he dropped the twins and dusted his hands off.

Tamaki not hearing their conversation looked over to Haruhi who was carrying Eli in her arms and tickling the giggling angel (hes so fakkin cute!).

"Haruhi! My Daughter! Who is this child! Is he Yours! OH NO! SOME MAN TOOK ADVANTAGE AND MADE YOU HAVE HIS BABY AND NOW YOU CAN'T GET RID OF IT! DADDY WILL HELP YOU!" Tamaki said as he grabbed Eli and raced over to Kyouya, Eli had started to cry when the strange man took him away from his Aunt.

In an instant Tamaki's face collided with the ground, but not before Eli was taken from him and into the arms of the most pissed off Texan woman in the world.

She kicked him in the side sending him rolling onto his back, and she pressed her heel to his throat dangerously close to the jugular.

"You do that again and you will find yourself six feet unda'. Are. We. Clear?" she said, a dark aura surrounding her. Her eyes were dark and her deathly smooth voice made even Kyouya shiver.

Tamaki shook violently and sniffled as he gulped in fear, Jeanie released him from her Heel of doom and began to calm down Eli.

"Mark. You, Huni and Mori go take Eli outside. Haruhi come ova' here and sit down, everyone do join us. We are gonna' have a little pow-wow." Jeanie said as she took a seat on the throne chair Tamaki usually sat in, Haruhi sitting on the left arm of the chair calmly.

"Now it has come to my attention that y'all have been rather horrible to Rue over the past few months, I won't let the little Suga' be near anything that could bring her down so in light of that I have made a decision." Jeanie said as she crossed her legs elegantly, and crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

Tamaki's eyes were glued to her cleavage, while the twins were slightly more subtle and were only stealing glances.

"I'm takin' her away from this den of hormones, and bringin' her back to Texas with me and My family." Jeanie said, smiling and pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"**WHAT! You Can't Take Her Away!**" said the twins as they stood quickly, Tamaki following after them.

"You can't take away my Daughter! She doesn't even want to go! You can't take her away from Daddy!" Tamaki shouted as he grabbed Haruhi and hugged her tightly.

Haruhi pulled herself from his grip and adjusted her tie and jacket before standing beside Jeanie.

Jeanie stood form her seat, her breasts bouncing slightly with the movement.

"What gives you three the right to her life, ya'll aren't her family. You are her ex-man and friends who abandoned for a slice of ass." Jeanie said bitterly as she poked him in the chest sending him stepping backwards.

"Hun, Ya'll dropped Rue like a rock when Miss Silicon gave it up. Did you even notice Rue after you got back from Fuckin' her." Jeanie continued as she sat back in her chair, leaning back onto the plush backing of the chair.

They were silent for a while, before Jeanie tapped her nails on the arms rest.

"I'll take that as a no, which means my work here is done. Rue let's go grab the boys and head ova' to pack up ya things." Jeanie said as she stood and grabbed Haruhi's arm and they walked away arm in arm.

Jeanie stopped by Kyouya, and held out her hand; to which he took and shook gently.

"When you boys find out what you lost, Call me and I'll see about shippin' you down to Texas to see how much Haruhi doesn't need ya'. Bye Ya'll!" Jeanie said as she and Haruhi walked out the door to go find the other boys.

Haruhi stopped in the doorway and turned around to face them, she was trying to hold in laughter.

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry right now, I think I'll do both later. But Wow. I didn't expect her to completely rip you guys a new one. I guess it's just her nature." Haruhi said as she wiped her eyes of a few stray tears.

"Haruhi are you really going to just leave us?" The twins asked as they walked closer to her.

"Oh I'm totally leaving, there is not a damn thing that's gonna stop me." Haruhi said as she laughed slightly out of pure shock of the entire situation.

"Did you forget your debt, you still have to pay it off." Kyouya reminded her as he stood, his glasses glinting dangerously.

Haruhi put a hand to her chin in a thinking motion, before something whipped past her at lightning speed in a flash of Flame red.

Jeanie now stood in front of Kyouya, money in her hand as she held it out to him.

"Here you go Hun, This is Haruhi's Debt paid in full. Now Com'n Rue We gotta hurry to catch our plane." Jeanie said as she took Haruhi's arm in hers and walked out of the door, leaving behind a shocked host club.

"Well this is unexpected." Kyouya muttered as he pushed his glasses back up, the lens glinting with light.

* * *

For Those of you supporting the Story, THANK YOU!

Yay! Finally Chapter 2!

Thanks for waiting! :3

I hope you Like it!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
